


Anniversary Blues

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [23]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Dancing, Dwarves, Elves, Gen, Rivendell, party plans, sweet brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombur is missing his wife and you decide to lift his spirits with a little help from  two princes and his brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Blues

**Author's Note:**

> instrumental: David Garrett- I'll stand by you  
> Lyrics: I'll stand by you-pretenders

You were wandering around Rivendell, looking for a particular person to help you in a special mission you had placed upon yourself. As you kept walking around becoming more and more agitated that you couldn't find him...suddenly you spy a dark waterfall of hair gliding past the corridor you are in and before he could move out of earshot you hollered out.

"Lord Elrond! Lord Elrond!" he halted at the sound of his name, turning around to peer at you kindly as you quickly sped up to reach his side.

"Yes Lady (Y/N)? What can I do for you?" his dark eyes were cordial and his smile was heartwarming towards you. Your sigh of relief was noticed by his sharp elvish eyes but he kept silent...waiting for you to speak whatever it was on your mind.

"I apologize my lord if I'm disturbing you, but i am in need of some assistance of a personal nature." he raised an eyebrow at your comment, but waited for you to elaborate before jumping to any conclusions. You swiftly blushed at how your words could be misconstrued and rushed to clarify. "My lord...one of my friends has an anniversary coming up and he's fallen into a slight depression, so i had an idea that maybe could pull him out of it."he tilted his head in curiosity as he indicated for you to continue. "Well I was hoping..maybe, if you know someone who could help me with this...I would greatly appreciate it." as you spoke, his eyes began to sparkle with humor and his smile became warmer.

"Of course we will help." he glanced away briefly and turned back to look at you..gesturing with his hand in a follow motion. "Come with me lady (Y/N). I know the perfect person to aid you in this." he walked away, leaving you to follow him through the many open air corridors till you both came to a lovely gilded red door which Elrond pushed through without stopping. As you entered you saw Lindir, his personal steward, stand-up from a dark desk that was off to the side of the room and make his way over to Elronds side, who had sat down at an enormous dark desk of his own filled with various papers upon it.

"Lindir...this is lady (Y/N)." Lindir peered at you, as he gave a small bow towards you, then looked back at his lord. " She is in need of some service and I believe you would be the best to give it to her..." Elrond paused briefly..hesitating for a moment "...if you are willing of course." Lindir had a curious look upon his face as he looked upon you...waiting to hear what you had in mind.

"Well sir..its like this. Last night one of my companions was telling me how tomorrow was the day marking his anniversary to his wife of 20 years and how this will be the first time they haven't been together on this special day. See , he's feeling upset over it and has sank into a slight depression ...son I have devised a wonderful plan to change that, but I need your help executing it." both men seemed to be intrigued so you continued on. "I'm hoping maybe you could direct us to where some game is plentiful, like chickens maybe, for us to hunt...I'm needing use of your kitchens and some instruments for music." there was some chuckling at you when you spoke of hunting chicken...as if there was such a thing as wild chickens around...but they at least tried to keep it down so not to hurt your feelings.

"It wont be a problem...any of it. Anything else?" you shook your head no...figuring you could cover whatever else would be needed, as Elrond got a thoughtful smile upon his face. " How about we do one better lady (Y/N). We can send out a few of our hunters to hunt for some suitable meat for this occasion of yours." his eyes saw Lindir was a bit disgusted about meat, but Elrond understood about dwarves needing meat perfectly. "Actually, I already have a few hunters out right now getting some meat for dinner tonight. Lindir, can you ask the cooks to see about saving some of it for tomorrow?" Lindir nodded his head in acknowledgement . You felt a thrill at the prospect of real food for tonight and not more grass gracing your plate again...you quickly bowed your head towards them.

"Thank you both very much. This will be helpful to me." you graciously left the room...heading to where your co-conspirators were at to fill them in on this new development with a skip in your step of excitement.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

MORNING

You softly crept down the corridor towards the door ,where you could hear loud snores coming from within, along with a couple of snickering mischief makers behind you. Placing your finger to your lips for silence, you slowly turn the knob of the door to crack open and peer in at the slumbering occupant upon the bed. Holding in a chortle you gave the signal to your companions who rushed into the room with wicked glee.

"Bombur! Bombur!" Fili and Kili shouted as they bounced around the startled dwarf as if they were children..all giggles and playfulness in abundance as he eyed the pair with a look of them losing their minds. You and Bofur watched as Bombur sat up in bed straighter ...pulling the sheets up to his chin, eyeing the two squealing whirlwinds. Finally you both took pity on the confused man and pushed the door open as you two stepped fully into the room...smiling big at him.

"Mornin Bombur." his eyes looked at you both with a plead of ~HELP~ within those blue depths. "Did yeh sleep well?" he nodded but still hid behind the sheet...Fili and Kili grinned with mischief filled eyes. " Good...good. Well if yeh will be ever so good and come with us..we have a surprise waitin fer yeh." at Bofur's mention of surprise, he quickly dropped the sheet from his face and chirped with excitement.

"Surprise?" you laughed and then crooked your finger in a come hither motion as you left the room...pausing for a moment for him to wrap himself up in a robe..then being followed by the two rambunctious man and a more cautious one behind in your and Bofurs wake. You chuckled as you glanced behind yourself seeing poor Bombur being flanked by the two scamps who linked their arms through his...both singing some ridiculous song loudly.

^Oh say does your beard hang low^

^does it dangle to and fro^

^can you tie it in a knot^

^can you tie it in a bow^ 

^can you sling it over your shoulder like a silly human soldier^

^ Oh say does your beard hang low^

Finally the five of you made it to your destination..a large gazebo area with loads of enormous pillows strewn about upon the floor surrounding several low tables that were over flowing with an abundance of food and drink..all teasing the eyes and nose. Bombur stopped at the doorway in shock as Fili and Kili kept on walking in...joining the others that stood about..all smiling in merriment at the sight of him standing there. It was Bofur who broke him out of his bewilderment by slapping him on the back and laughing at his brothers expression.

"Happy Anniversary Bombur." you spread out your hands as everyone smiled and began to clap...in a welcoming gesture to him.

"Wh..What's all of this?" Bombur stammered out as he regarded everyone with a mix of amazement and confusion upon his face. "Whats goin on?" it was Bofur who clued him in as he gestured towards you.

"Well...yeh see big brother, (Y/N) here knew how much yeh miss yer family and so she came up with a way teh cheer yeh up. She got these two rascals in on her plan and told the rest teh come. I, of course, was the one who let it leak about yer tradition." Bofur grinned at his brother as he talked away...so full of himself as if this was all his idea. Finally Bombur shook himself out of his shock and turned to you to give you a smile of appreciation of all your hard labor.

"Thank yeh (Y/N)...teh all of yeh fer this ." there was a round of smiles and laughs as you stepped forward to direct him to a large golden pillow setting at the place of honor. His eyes gazed in pure joy at the sight of different types of sausage...heaping plates of bacon...breads..muffins with chopped fruit baked within...toast with small pots of sweetened butter..and many types of fruit, all to tease the palette. With ecstatic gusto everyone dug in and enjoyed the meal before them...there was some tossing of muffins being caught with deft mouths and raucous laughter filling the gazebo...Bombur who earlier had looked heart weary was now sporting red cheerful cheeks and a smile of merriment. You watched it all as you ate with a warm feeling filling you at how happy you had made Bombur...suddenly your eyes spotted Fili and Kili sneaking off for a moment only to return with twin fiddles in hand...giving you a look to let you know it was time for the second part of this grandiose plan of yours. You slowly stood up and stepped lightly over to Bombur to stand looking down on him...your eyes danced in obvious enjoyment at his questioning look up at you. Suddenly the sounds of the sweet fiddles filled the air and Bomburs eyes rose up into his hair line as he recognized the tune...it was the song he had sang to his beautiful wife when he asked her to marry him and the one he sang to her each year on this day to commemorate their special day.

"Bombur...I know I'm not your wife and I can not ever take her place today but will I do since she is far away?" Bombur looked at you and a tear filled his eyes as he nodded and stood...taking you into his arms as you both danced to the sweet loving tune...as the melody played you could hear him singing a tiny bit softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh, why you look so sad, the tears are in your eyes,

Come on and come to me now, and don't be ashamed to cry,  
Let me see you through, 'cause I've seen the dark side too.  
When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,  
Nothing you confess could make me love you less,

I'll stand by you,   
I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad, don't hold it all inside,  
Come on and talk to me now.  
Hey there, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too, well, I'm alive like you.  
When you're standing at the cross roads,  
And don't know which path to choose,  
Let me come along, 'cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you,   
I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you.  
Baby, even to your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you,  
I'll stand by you.  
And when, when the night falls on you baby,  
You're feeling all a lone, you're wandering on your own,  
I'll stand by you.

I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you, baby even to your darkest hour,   
And I'll never desert you,   
I'll stand by you,

I'll stand by you.  
I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you, baby even to your darkest hour,   
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the sweet notes of the fiddles faded Bombur and you stopped dancing...looking up you see a smile gracing his face and a lone tear of reminiscence trailed down a rosy cheek from his delighted blue eyes that gazed with a fondness at you.

"Thank yeh lass. This helped me alot...thank yeh." slowly he leaned down and gently knocked his head against yours in camaraderie. 

"Happy Anniversary Bombur."


End file.
